Werewolfs: An Inquistor's Gyde
Werewolfs: An Inquisitor's Gyde is a book found in the Schattenjäger library. It first appeared in the GK2 Novel containing an an envelope with a red seal, with a letter from Christian von Ritter (in place of the Lycanthropy: Lore and Law), and also appears in the SIDNEY in GK3. Werewolfs: An Inquisitor's Gyde There are two kindes of werewolfs the Inquisitor may confronte in his doutes: the firste is the "false" werewolf, and the seconde is the "true" werewolf. The false werewolf is a man or womman who cannot chaunge horder her forme, but whose bedeveled minde beleves otherwise. The false werewolf may run nayked in the night, and may een kille and ayt humankinde, alle the while convynced that he or she is a wolf. In these cases, the Inquisitor wil finde no evydence of an animal in fact or in witnesses, and the bodyes may also be shewn to baar the markes of human attack only, howere wilde. The cause of the false werewolf is possessyn by an evyl spirit. Contact with the devel may also had ben made, for the devel can cause swich delusyns and can so use a sinner for his owne mordrous purpose. In swich cases, the Inquisitor is fortunayt, for the toun-folke may alredy know who is the werewolf. Swich behavyr is impossyble to hyde. It is muche haarder with true werewolfs. A true werewolf shyfts forme from human to wolf and back agayn. Swich creatyres can hunte their victyms with human kunning and animal ferocyte. They can be haarde to finde, for unlike the false werewolfs ther minde is sane and ther behavyr is otherwyse normal. In severyl cases, swich a creatyre has killed for many yeers without captyre. Indeed, swich crimes as these creatyres commit might een be blamed on a reel wolf and nere be solved, more so if the werewolf moves from toun to toun. These thyngs nan ben set doun by Inquisitors who han faced swich beasties: The true werewolf may shyft forme at wil, but the Chaunge may be forced upon them by certeyn sounds swich as the howling of a wolf or the presence of a ful moon. A true werewolf ne dooth grow old. Aske the tounfolk about kinsmen and neigheboures who staye yonge. A true werewolf heels swiftly when wounded. One werewolf in Lyons loost a paw in a trape lyd for him. The paw chaunged to a foote, but when the Inquisitor wente to the werewolf's hoose, though there was freshe blood on the floor and a pyle of bloody linens under the hoose, the man himself was ne wounded. Where the paw han ben rypped away was a foote, pure and whyte and softe like newe skin, and ne matchyng the age and waar of the older foote. A true werewolf can be killed only be destroying his or her brayn or herte. Also, death by elementales: Fire, Earth, Water, Ayr, is sayd to be effectyf. Alle executyns sholde ende with removing the brayn and herte from the body or burning the body as precautyns agaynst the werewolf s returne. A true werewolf is one of the moste mysteryes and cursed creatyres of darkness. The curse is a curse of the blood, and in swich creatyres the blood is tainted. The true werewolf is fashyned in these maneres: If a man or womman be borne to a true werewolf, they han the tainted blood. If a man or womman be byten by a true werewolf and lyve, they han the tainted blood. If a man or womman be cursed by one with the power to lay swich evyl, their blood becomes tainted. If a witche or a sorcerer makes swich concoctyns as can force the Chaunge, or gaynes a magikal wolfskin, salve, or belte from the devel, they can effeck the Chaunge without the tainted blood at firste. But with muche use the Chaunge wil infecte the blood til the witche or sorcerer becomes controlled by the Curse and the Curse becomes irreversyble. Werewolf packes A true werewolf han it in his wolf nature to desyre a packe. In this manere mighte a clever Inquisitor spote his werewolf. Looke for those who lyv in unnatural groupes. When swich a packe is formed, the firste werewolf, he or she with the blood tainted through byrth, curse, or sorcery, is the Alpha werewolf. The others who are converted by the Alpha werewolf's byte are called Beta werewolfs after the Greek fashyn. There is usually only one Alpha werewolf, but there may be many Beta werewolfs in a packe. A Beta werewolf is easyr to detect than an Alpha, for many Betas go madd from the blood. Looke for increysed aggres-syn, unprovoked rage, sleeplessness, and chaunges in physikal appeyrance. A victym who is byten by a true werewolf for this purpoose—for the purpoose of making a Beta werewolf—is doomed to the werewolf curse unless they, by some actyn of their own hande or minde, cause the destructyn of the Alpha werewolf. They are by swich a meyns cured and the tainte lifted. In contraryness, if a Beta is haarmed the Alpha shal suffer pangs by the power of blood sympathee, but if the Alpha commit the haarm the suffering shal be one for one. For swich raysons an Alpha wil ne haarm a Beta of its owne making with its owne hande. Alle creatyres who dye with the tainted blood are doomed to Helle with the rest of the devel's minyns. But for swich a victym that becomes a true werewolf through no act of his or her owne, their soule may remayn in Purgatory if they han committed no grie-vyse sin—that is, if they han ne taken human lyf or ayten of human flessh or blood. Even for swich a one as this, they can in no way enter Heven with the curse on their soule.GK2 Novel, pg 63-64 soule. Category:Werewolves Category:Schattenjäger archives Category:GK2 (Novel)